


Yesterday and Today

by beyoncesshoe



Series: Destiny and her Carpool [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoncesshoe/pseuds/beyoncesshoe
Summary: The seventh time they meet.





	Yesterday and Today

_But I got to go away from this place, I've got to quit you, yeah_ \----Led Zeppelin

**_____**

**:::**

“I got to go away from this place.” Dean slurs the seventh time they meet, somewhere in Kansas, five months later. He’s drunk and barely able to keep his mouth off of Cas’.

“You don’t.” Cas says.

Dean ignores him. “I’ve got to quit you.” It’s the only way. Cas makes him want things he doesn’t deserve. Cas deserves better. Dean is a piece of shit, he knows it. But he’s so, so fucking selfish. Cas is good and safe and makes Dean feel things that he doesn’t know what to do with. Cas just makes him _so fucking happy_.

“You don’t.” Cas repeats, softer this time. Dean is positive he’s imagining the hurt in his eyes, no one would feel busted up over Dean, he isn’t worth it. He’s just projecting.

Cas kisses him harder that night, leaving an ache between his thighs and an overwhelming sense of loss and longing and a feeling of heartbreak that Dean will deny when he wakes up alone.

**_____**

**:::**


End file.
